


Genie In A Bottle

by Rosytoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gonna be more relationships as the story goes on I guess, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosytoto/pseuds/Rosytoto
Summary: When(Eren Yaeger)frees a genie(Levie Ackerman)from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds out that the lamp’s genie is clouded in mystery-- and oddly enough,Eren is intrigued.





	Genie In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> So far,I only posted the prologue,but please give me feedback on whether i should continue this or not :-))  
> I had the idea to write this while I was listening to ‘Genie In A Bottle’ by Christina Aguilera ughhjjhhgggg THAT SONG IS SO ADDICTING TO LISTEN TO  
> Ok now that you’ve read this useless note go read my fic child  
> Enjoy!xx

As soon as Eren walks into the unfamiliar store,the smell of incenses invades his nostrils.He takes a reluctant step forward,slowly taking in the smell & looking around,dully noting what surrounds him.  
The store is quite small and contains nothing but antiques.  
What catches Eren’s eyes the most however,  
Is the cashier sitting by the counter,reading a book.  
The stranger looks eccentric.He has a scar over his right eye that spans all the way to his jaw.A melancholic look covers his facial features while reading the book;as if recalling memories that were blissful,yet painful to think of. 

He fearfully glances away from the entrancing merchant,afraid to be caught gazing at him.Quickly,he lays his eyes on the glass display a few feets away.  
He lifts his eyes out of disinterest,and is about to lay his eyes on the merchant again when a shimmer catches his eyes.  
He turns towards the said shimmer,and finds himself facing a lamp.  
‘What pretty ornaments...This lamp is surely a merchandise that is sought after.Mikasa will love this!’  
He lifts his eyes from the lamp & clears his voice,eyeing the merchant suspiciously.

‘How much for this lamp?’

The merchant lifts his head & smiles,catching Eren off guard.He gets up,walks towards Eren,book still in hand and stops in front of the lamp.  
‘You seem interested.’  
Eren nods in response,looking at the price tag.  
‘It’s very...pricey,to say the least.’  
A light chuckle is heard.  
‘Is that so?’  
The stranger eyes Eren from head to toe,taking in his appearance.  
The boy stood at 1.75m,and wore a cape concealing his features.  
‘I can give you a discount.’The awfully friendly merchant says.’How does 1,000 rubis sound?’

Eren rubs his neck.  
‘I’m afraid I do not have much in my possession,as I am a traveller from the East.’Eren pauses and sighs.’Your offer is very much appreciated though...Erwin.’

Erwin’s eyes widens.  
‘How do you know my name?’

The young boy spoke,a teasing tone to his voice.  
‘Let’s just say i know how to read name tags.Nice name by the way.’

He laughs silently,full of mirth.  
‘You’re quite a jokester.What is your name,boy?’  
‘It’s Eren.’  
‘Eren,huh?’  
He looks at Eren silently,as if debating over something.

‘I’ll tell you what,  
if you solve my riddle,I’ll give you the lamp free of charge.’

‘There surely must be a catch.You barely know me,Erwin.I doubt you’re generous to this point.’

Erwin’s smile widens,reaching his eyes.  
‘There is no catches,don’t worry...all you have to do is solve my riddle,Eren.’

The young boy gulps.  
I have a bad feeling about this.

‘Alright.’

Erwin takes a deep breath,and starts talking.

‘One day,a man stumbles upon an antique lamp in a shop.Upon bringing it home,he rubs it for good luck. He finds that a genie who will grant him 3 wishes. First,he wishes for more wishes. The genie of course denies him and says that took up one wish. His second wish is to reverse the last wish,which is also denied.’

He pauses,Eren anxiously waiting for his next words.

‘The genie then says:’you cannot make any wish that would involve me granting more than 3 wishes.’ He makes his last wish and the genie has no choice but to grant it. The man then makes several more wishes until they backfire and kill him. He didnt wish for any cluster wishes,so how was that possible?’

Eren’s breath hitches,the boy looking slightly surprised.

‘Are you telling me there’s a genie...in this lamp?’

‘That’s not an answer,Eren.’

The young boy rolls his eyes exasperatedly.  
‘How many tries am I allowed?’

‘Only one.Better make it quick too,you only got 3 minutes to think.’

Eren gasps and glares at Erwin.

‘That’s not fair!’

‘Time is ticking,Eren.’says Erwin,glancing at his watch.

The young boy starts to panic and scratches his head,looking for the answer.

‘The genie of course denies him and says that it took up one wish. His second wish was to reverse that last wish which was denied’

What could it be,what could it be...think Eren!His first and second wishes were denied,what could the third one be?

‘The genie then says you cannot make any wish that would involve me granting more than 3 wishes’

Ok Eren you got this.

‘He then makes his last wish and the genie has no choice but to grant it.’

That means the last wish could not have been something as simple as more wishes,right?But how??

‘The man then makes several more wishes’

Click.

Is it possibly..?

Before Eren finishes his trail of thoughts,  
a clear voice echoes through the store,startling him.

‘Time’s up!What’s the answer you came up with,boy?’

‘...’

‘Well?’

A pensive expression on Eren’s face,he blurts out:  
‘He asked for more magic lamps,no?’

Erwin nods his head and looks at the ceiling. ’Who knew you were this clever?’  
A bittersweet smile crosses his features but it is gone as soon as Eren blinks his eyes.  
‘That’s the correct answer,boy.Go ahead and grab the lamp.’

Eren looks hesitantly at the lamp,slowly reaching out for it.

‘Are you sure I can take this?It looks quite valuable.’

‘Go ahead,Eren.It has no use to me anymore,and I’m sure Levi would be thrilled to have you as an owner.’

‘Pardon me,what was that last part?I didn’t quite catch it.’

Erwin’s smile grew sinister.  
‘It’s nothing.’

‘...okay?Well,uhm,Erwin,it was nice to make your acquaintance but I must get going.’

‘It was nice to meet you too Eren.’

‘I hope we’ll meet again!’  
The overexcited boy says while heading for the door.

His eyes fixated on the door,  
Erwin says with a smirk on his face.  
‘Oh,we definitely will,Eren.’


End file.
